


Old Traditions

by Alahnore



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alahnore/pseuds/Alahnore
Summary: 9S had a fascination with old human traditions. 2B didn't care for them, but she never really ever told him no.





	Old Traditions

He glanced aside, unsure if it was worth bothering with. After all, it wasn’t long ago 2B had so callously denounced the purpose of gift-giving. Going so far as to call it  _ rude _ even. Would it be worth the possible pain of rejection to give her the thing or not?

Yet even with the goggles on, 2B noticed her partner was not at all focused on her debriefing. “What’s going on?” she asked bluntly, folding her arms and waiting rather patiently for the truth.

The truth that made 9S cringe a bit. “Huh? What? Nothing is. Why do you always make it sound like I’m being bad?”

“I don’t. But you keep looking dazed, so I assume something is bothering you.”

Just like 2B, zeroing right in on something. “Nothing’s  _ bothering _ me, per se.” he hedged carefully. “Just… remembering some things I read.”

“At this moment in time?”

9S looked down, rubbing the back of his head. Maybe it was best to get it over with. “Look… we have time for this assignment. Can we… go back to the Resistance Camp? To our room?”

2B unfolded her arms, disliking the way he was acting. 9S was a terrible liar when it came to it; or perhaps, she just knew best. She knew him, a lot of him, the most. She pushed the thought aside immediately. “I suppose… it  _ has _ been a rough day, and this is the sixth consecutive calendar day without maintenance. For the integrity of our systems, we should take a break.”

9S felt a little more hopeful at that. 2B had a way of making things sound so official and mission-oriented just so she kept her façade, when really she was just doing what he asked. It was such a quirk. He couldn’t help but smile, and only someone close to her like he was could see the very slight way 2B’s shoulders visibly relaxed. “Great! I’ll lead the way even. You just relax.”

“We should never let our guard down.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

He took a breath and even spoke with her when 2B intoned, “One affirmation with suffice.”

There was a short silence, and 9S smirked. 2B turned her head, but he could see her lips curved up ever so slightly. When he turned away she looked back to him, the smile in full force. Of course they both got so predictable together.

It was so predictable how it all could end.

2B swallowed her doubts as she dashed after 9S, allowing him to lead as he liked. She was unsure of what was so heavily on his mind, but she could only imagine what naive little thing it was. Often he did this, even in the past--randomly remember of some human thing he read about in his times of boredom and try to surprise her. It was good 9S was leading and she was basically on auto-follow, her mind becoming lost in a few memories. Once 9S tried to do something for her ‘birthday,’ as the humans would call the day her OS was updated to her first body with her persona system and went officially online. Needless to say, it was a mess and he made a right fool of himself, but 2B would never forget his attempt at this ‘baking’ business or how she had to assist him to get all the sticky, sugary stuff out of his clothes and off himself, then try to clean up the lab of the white powder called flour before his allotted reservation time was up. Neither of them walked out of there clean, but despite the mess 2B still found herself enamoured with his attempt and nonetheless thanked him as she got him a new pair of pants.

She could never forget how his entire face lit up when she kissed his cheek after such words, and the brilliance of his smile. Another one of her rays of light.

Before they re-entered the camp 2B focused on the present time and tried to think of what fascination 9S may have this time. It certainly wasn’t her ‘birthday’ or even his. It wasn’t that strange Valentine’s Day tradition he tried once before. Of course he was trying to surprise her with some gift, but 2B hoped her earlier words would dissuade such action. As much as it touched her, she also detested the fact any such artifacts, unless proven useful in missions, had to be destroyed in case her secret objective had to be carried out to avoid provoking possible latent or fragmented memories. Destroying precious things he had given her in the past broke her spirit further every time she had to do her duty. 

Why did she always think of such things when they were allowed time together? But who could blame her? Every cycle it ended that way. It never got easier. It only got harder. Harder to hide it. Harder to hold it back. 

“So, 2B,” 9S’ voice sliced through 2B’s sensory circuit and right into her processes. “I know battle-types aren’t as into information about old world traditions…”

2B braced herself. Steadied herself. All she had to do was reject it and bear his sadness a few moments. 9S was resilient, and he’d get over it. “It’s not important to our function.” she intoned.

“Yeah, but it’s still interesting! Way back then, the entire world had a holiday it celebrated. The details are weird, since it’s supposed to celebrate some guy who ended up dying for fantasy reasons and ended up venerated… anyway, somehow it became a time for people to give people they care about gifts.”

“ _That_ ritual?” she asked, trying hard to keep her tone level. “It’s still rude and meaningless, regardless of the context. And that makes no sense in either way. Why give gifts on a day celebrating someone’s death?”

9S shrugged. “I dunno. Don’t you find the human traditions so weird and fascinating though?”

“Is this the thing you’re so interested in you’re unfocusing on the field?” she asked, making a conscious effort to sound sharp.

9S looked away--visor or not she could tell. He would tilt his head ever so slightly. “I just thought… maybe it’s not such a bad thing? Giving presents to the people still alive… while celebrating those who’ve passed? So we don’t forget them?”

There was more to 9S’ little speech, something about the war dominating and people forgetting those who died and were unable to be salvaged, but 2B’s processors simply stopped at the moment. Celebrating death and life on one day? To enjoy those who remained and fondly recall those who do not? If the world actually gave a damn then such days would be happening always. Especially in the resistance camp. 

If she celebrated and mourned every iteration of him that she had killed, she’d be no more than a broken doll.

“The best way to do that is to win and end this war.” 2B cut in. “Dredging up those emotions all the time will only cloud a battle-type’s mind, distract the operator-type and daze the scanners.”

“Because emotions are prohibited.” 9S asked, the almost coldness of his own voice having 2B stare in a bit of shock.

But she collected herself within a few acceptable seconds. “Yes. Because… emotions are prohibited. For the glory of mankind.”

9S frowned, and she braced herself. She had to endure. For their sake. Her’s. His. Dissuade him from seeking more about humans, their traditions, the truth and secretive information that could--

2B jumped slightly when 9S grabbed her left hand. Yet she did not jerk back, more curious than worried, even as he pulled down her long glove. Beneath was soft skin, perfectly aligned pieces that betrayed no separation. Flawless and smooth, pale and lovely, the perfected shade of what many humans once thought was the ideal.

Over her second to last finger 9S slipped a band on, the fit slightly tight. It was a ring of silvery black metal, and in a brighter, glittery gold was her designation. Hand-lasered  _ 2B _ , followed by a tiny yet intricate and beautiful rendition of that elusive Lunar Tear flower they had seen glowing in every habitat, thriving and surviving no matter the odds.

2B’s core felt tight. Slowly 9S placed her glove back on her hand for her and let her go, and she just as slowly pulled her hand away. She brought it closer to her face, like she could see the ring through the glove. She couldn’t, but she could feel it. Tight, snug. Not going anywhere. Just like her memories of him. All of him.

“Emotions are prohibited, in terms of us expressing them. But putting them forth in physical forms, like gifts, isn’t.” 9S said softly, watching her closely.

She wanted to berate him. That it was all the same. There was no loop, no backdoor way around her argument. But always, every time, 9S snuck past her walls.

2B reached out with that hand, placing it lightly over his cheek. “So.  _ That _ is what you’ve been thinking about.” she muttered, far less cold.

9S leaned ever so slightly into her touch. “Yeah…”

She wasn’t sure what else to say. She just barely stroked his cheek, and that in turn seemed to be enough for him. It was hardly worthy of the work he obviously put into this, but it was all she could give him without fearing her walls shattering and everything pouring through. 9S seemed content however, even placing his hand over hers. She didn’t move; her gift simply being that moment lasting as long as he’d like.


End file.
